


【all章远】侵占天使（中）

by Purewhite_universe



Category: None - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-02 18:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purewhite_universe/pseuds/Purewhite_universe





	【all章远】侵占天使（中）

古东青从派出所出来的时候，觉得自己今天真的是倒霉透了。

今天是章远的生日，原本约好了咖啡店打烊后给对方庆祝生日，却在半路遇到了碰瓷的，连手机都在推搡中掉在地上被踩坏。

等古东青做完笔录从派出所出来，手表上的指针已经指向了半夜一点。

古东青一边开着车，一边不耐烦的扯掉束缚着脖颈的领带，心里只希望章远还在咖啡店等着他。

车离咖啡厅还有段距离的时候，古东青便敏锐的发现了不对劲。咖啡厅门口蹲着那几个人，怎么看都不像是无聊的路人。古东青将车悄无声息的停在街角处，下车从后备箱拿出了他常用的那根HONMA高尔夫球杆。这根球杆，用碳素物料作杆身，握在手上轻巧，却异常的坚固，可以让挥杆人用最小的力，将球打的更远。同样，如果拿来揍人，也能达到事半功倍的效果。

活动了下肩膀，古东青拎着球杆向那群人走去。如果是平时，修养极好的他肯定不会直接动粗，但今晚他的耐心已被耗尽。三下五除二的解决掉门口的喽啰，溅在眼镜上的血古东青也懒的去擦，他带着一身的骇人的戾气走进咖啡馆，却意外的发现咖啡馆里面椅子摆放整齐空无一人，并没有什么打斗的痕迹。 

就在他准备去后厨查看的时候，花房却传来了一声带着哭腔的呻吟声。古东青心里猛的一沉，带着那么一丝也许是他的幻听，章远并没有出事的侥幸期望，他推开了花房的门，入眼的画面却让他目眦欲裂。 

自己一直捧在手心当珍宝呵护着的小家伙，被恶魔压在自己精心准备花海中肆意侵犯，从小家伙哭红的眼睛和满身的狼藉可以看出这场侵犯已经持续了不短的时间。 

三个小时前，古东青还在幻想着小家伙看到自己偷偷为他准备的小惊喜那欣喜开心的表情，如今自己的珍宝被人当面砸到粉碎。 

暴怒中的古东青仍旧担心伤到章远，并没有用球杆砸向对方，而是一脚踹在了坤先生的侧腰处，这一脚用了十成十的力气，尽管坤先生动作迅速的拿手肘护住了自己侧腰，但仍旧被巨大的力道踹得退出几米远。 

古东青脱下自己的风衣盖在章远的身上，将人小心翼翼的搂入怀中，纵横商界建立不可撼动的商业帝国的铁腕总裁，却几乎在小家伙嘶哑颤抖的一声“哥哥”面前全线溃败。古东青此刻只觉得自己的心脏又酸又疼，胸口的滔天怒火和没有保护好自己宝贝的自责心疼几乎要冲破胸腔，将他淹没。

尽管他现在恨不得杀了坤先生，但是眼下的情况并不合适。他打横抱起章远，准备带人离开这个是非之地，却被人用枪指着被迫站立在原地。

“古总，来的这么晚，打了人就走，不太合适吧？”坤先生站起身来，刚才挨的那一下对他来说不算什么，拿着枪的指着古东青的手稳稳当当。 

强忍着怒气，古东青转过身。 

“你还想怎样？”

“这话应该是我问古总才是吧？”坤先生露出了一个玩味的表情，“说好的共享猎物，你却私藏这么一个大宝贝，这可是破坏了游戏规则，何况……”

“给我闭嘴！”古东青忍无可忍吼出声，但仍旧慢了一步，他最想隐瞒的人已经听到了。

“哥哥……他说的是什么意思？什么游戏？”章远颤抖的问出声。

古东青此刻不知道该如何向章远解释，一个恶趣味的游戏，自己却在这个游戏中交出了真心，他原本打算将这个秘密永远埋葬，然后用一辈子的爱来弥补这个连三流电视剧都已经不会出现的恶俗剧情，但是这个秘密却在最不合适的地点以最不合适的方式被公开。 

“古总不方便说的话，那就由我来说明吧，”坤先生开口，带着幸灾乐祸的恶意，“一个很简单的游戏，我们会先挑选一个猎物，打赌谁先得到猎物的真心和初夜权，这个游戏谁就赢了。”

“所以……这次这个猎物，就是我？”

“Bingo ！”如果不是手里拿着枪，坤先生看上去甚至想要鼓掌，他看了一眼脸色阴沉得几乎可以算带上了杀气的古东青，心情更加愉悦，“不过小远你也不用太在意，我和古总经常玩这样的游戏，你也不是第一个猎物，而且吧，你吃亏也只能怪古东青，谁叫他突然说终止游戏，害我对你真的有了兴趣，今天一试，果真很有意思呐”

如果不是顾忌对方的武器可能会伤到章远，古东青此刻一定会冲上去狠狠的揍上坤先生几拳，对他的宝贝做了不可饶恕的恶劣事情之后，现在还刻意挑拨，虽然游戏内容是真的，但是他确实没有把章远当作猎物的意思。 

从某种意义上来说，坤先生说的话一点不假，但从另一种方面，也可以说坤先生说的话全是假的。 

古东青清楚的知道他爱章远和恶意欺骗章远是两码事，但是很明显章远并不这么认为。 

“哥哥，你放我下来。”章远的声音听上去好像快要哭出来。

“小远，你别听他说，我从来没有把你当作过猎物，我承认我一开始接触你的时候是有所意图，但是我对你的心究竟是不是真的，你应该是知道的。”感受到章远的抗拒，古东青收紧双臂将人抱的更紧，仿佛这样章远就能感受到他的急切和真诚一般，“难道小远你宁愿相信一个外人，都不愿意相信我吗？”

“所以他说的游戏是真的。”章远低着头，古东青看不清他的表情，只能听见他模糊暗哑的声音，“……你先放我下来。”

这是古东青第一次痛恨对方拥有的学霸头脑，即使刚经历被强暴被揭露恶意的现实，但是他仍旧能保持着几近冷酷的清醒分析。 

古东青感到无可奈何，他了解章远，了解他的聪慧，了解他的可爱，同时也了解他的强烈自尊心和固执。所以他只得放章远下来，章远脚刚沾地便迅速的背过身体，似乎不想看到古东青的脸，但是古东青还想尝试进行解释，他握住章远瘦弱的手臂将人拉过来，一颗泪就在章远被古东青拉转身的时候直直的落了下来。 

古东青很难形容自己看到那颗泪的心情，言语总是在最需要它的时候显得匮乏。古东青经历过时代的变迁，他当过送货跑腿的，做过物流快递，从倒盘条做到行业大牛，被人狠狠的坑过，也坑过别人，公司发展的关键时刻遇到坤先生，硬是逼出了自己血液里潜伏已久的狼性，借着对方的黑道势力，两人一拍即合，黑白通杀，竟然也让他建立起了自己的商业帝国。 

现在站在商业暴君面前的只是一个普通的高中生，然而也是他的真爱，他的执念，他最圣洁的寄托，他的天使。古东青出于本能的想上去将对方拥入怀中，他看着章远含泪的眼眶，仿佛这一把把尖刀是扎在他的心上一样。 

小孩子的心思是最好猜的，因为他们所有的心理活动都会直接写在脸上，体现在行动上。章远后退了一步，对古东青的拥抱表现出了直白的拒绝。 

“好了，我就不打扰两位的浪漫时刻了。”目的已经达到，坤先生挥了挥手里的手枪，见并没有人理他，无所谓的耸耸肩转身离开，甚至还好心的替他们顺手带上了门。

对于坤先生，古东青绝不会这样么轻易放过他。

但，不是现在。

眼下最重要的无疑是他眼前这个好像随时会破碎倒下，却还倔强的挺直腰背面向他的章远。 

“小远，我……”古东青刚开口，脸上就重重的挨了一拳。

“你混蛋！”章远红着眼睛扑上去，手脚毫无章法的往古东青的身上招呼。

打在古东青身上的拳脚并能造成真正的伤害，章远实在是太虚弱了，哪怕是平常的他，也很难对古东青造成真正的伤害。

古东青任由章远发泄一会儿后，便紧紧抱住了他。

“你放开我！放开！”章远挣脱不开古东青的怀抱，急的连脖子和胸口都红成了一片，看上去可怜极了。

“小远，你冷静点，听我说”古东青皱眉收紧双臂，章远的全力挣扎抗拒他的样子，让他非常的急躁。

“听你说什么？说你是怎么欺骗我？怎么害我被别人强暴吗？”章远气喘吁吁的停下挣扎，看向古东青的眼神不再有往日的崇拜与甜蜜的温柔，取代而之的是淬了毒一般的冷漠与怨恨。

“我……”古东青不知道从何说起，此时的言语在残酷的现实面前是如此的苍白，古东青的嘴唇颤抖着，硬是被堵得说不出一句话来。

两人静默着，古东青明明拥抱着章远，但是他却觉得自己在一点点的永远失去他。

“松手吧，”最终，章远疲惫的闭上眼睛，今晚的一切全都当作一场噩梦吧，回去好好的睡一觉，还好现在是暑假期间，不用担心请假落下功课……反正自己是男孩子，就全当自己被狗咬了，没什么大不了的，对的……没什么大不了的……

“不要离开我，”古东青把头埋进章远的颈脖间，闻着熟悉的清爽的味道，想到以后也许无法在这样拥抱他，无法在闻到这样让他心安的味道，他的心几乎就要裂开。

“我们到此为止了。”章远无视拥抱住自己的双臂是如何的颤抖，挽留自己的声音是多么的卑微，他此刻只想赶紧离开。

离开这噩梦一般的地方，离开古东青，离开一切让他痛苦的东西。

“哥哥，你不能要求我呆在一个强奸犯同伙的身边当作什么都没有发生过，”章远声音听起来没有丝毫的感情，语调机械仿佛在向古东青说明一个简单的数学题，“你不用担心惹上官司，我不会报警，今晚的事我也不会告诉任何人，你放心。”

古东青猛地抬起头，急切的握住章远的双肩，“小远，不是的！我不希望你离开我是因为我爱你！不是因为任何其他的原因！只是因为我爱你！我爱你！”

“你知道你现在说这句话有多令人恶心吗？”章远平静的话语对古东青来说却无异于判下了死刑，那个会对他笑对他撒娇对他调皮对他温柔的小家伙，现在说，他令他恶心。

“小远，别这样，你怎么打我骂我都可以，但是，不要说这样气话。”他的手抚摸上章远的脸颊，如往常一般温柔，如果忽略掉古东青眼底开始聚集起来的风暴，“我们先回去，我让郝医生过来帮你看下身体，你不用害怕。从今天起你就搬到我家里来，我会好好的照顾你保护你，不会再让你受到任何的伤害。”

章远没有躲开古东青伸过来的手，他直视对方的眼睛，决绝的说：“古东青，我们已经结束了。”

古东青的表情一瞬间变得非常的可怕，章远下意识的退后一步，但是现在如果退缩了的话，一切都会变得难以解决，他咬牙试图掰开古东青放在他肩上的手指；“你松手，我说了我们已经……”

“不可能！”古东青赤红着眼睛发出低吼，“小远，我知道你现在非常的生气，但是你不能离开我，一丝一毫这样的念头都不要有。”

章远看着古东青已经可以算的上狰狞的表情，对方眼睛里面的疯狂和黑暗让他感到害怕，面对如此陌生的古东青，章远一时间不知道如何反应。

仿佛感受到了章远的害怕，古东青放温柔了声音哄他，“小远，答应我，无论发生什么事，永远都不要离开我，好吗？”

章远抬起手，在古东青以为他要拥抱自己的时候，却被一把推开。古东青没有防备，被推的一个踉跄，章远看准时机拔腿就向房门跑去，他的手还没有摸到房门，就被一股大力勒住腰身向后拖去。

背部重重的撞击在桌子上，内脏仿佛都被震移位的剧痛让章远短暂的失神，耳中一阵阵的轰鸣，眼前也金星乱冒，他感到古东青压在了自己的身体上面，他想推拒对方，双手却被固定在了头顶无法动弹。

等他缓了一下，能聚焦视线了，入眼的就是危险而失控的古东青。

tbc


End file.
